O chocolate mais doce
by Alligra
Summary: Observava o tumulto gerado, principalmente, pelas garotas que entregavam seus chocolates e se declaravam para o rapaz de quem gostavam: 14 de fevereiro havia chego, afinal. O dia dos namorados."


O chocolate mais doce. (Hyuuga Hinata X Uzumaki Naruto)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Hinata. Assim como o Neji é da Tenten, o Shikamaru da Temari e assim em diante.

_______________________________________________________________

Observava o tumulto gerado, principalmente, pelas garotas que entregavam seus chocolates e se declaravam para o rapaz de quem gostavam: 14 de fevereiro havia chego, afinal. O dia dos namorados.

Ela caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha, ainda receosa de sua própria decisão. Afinal, após tantos anos escondendo seus sentimentos, finalmente resolvera revelá-los. A pequena caixinha azul com o delicado laço vermelho estava guardada no bolso do casaco. Puxou a mangas para que as mãos trêmulas de frio ficassem cobertas, levou-as até a boca e soprou-as, tentando aquecê-las. Era o último mês de inverno, mas o frio ainda era cortante.

A moça de orbes perolados deu um pequeno sorriso. Se tantas garotas conseguiam declarar-se, por que ela não conseguiria? Era uma Hyuuga! E daqui a alguns meses, quando completasse 18 anos, iria assumir a liderança de seu clã. Como poderia liderar um clã inteiro se não conseguisse fazer pelo menos aquilo? Confessar seus sentimentos para ele era quase como uma prova de coragem, e que ela iria enfrentar.

Subitamente a garota parou e escondeu-se atrás de um muro. Mais a frente o loiro que mexia com seu pobre coração observava a vitrine de uma confeitaria, com um semblante triste. Toda a sua confiança foi abalada.

Desviou a atenção das prateleiras quando escutou o sininho da porta tocar, indicando que esta havia sido aberta. A dona da confeitaria o encarava docemente. Era uma senhora baixinha, com ternos olhos castanhos e cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque alto. O vestido marrom com mangas compridas a protegia do vento frio e as mãos estavam escondidas sob o avental branco.

- Não preocupe a sua cabecinha querido, tenho certeza de que ganhará um.

- Talvez obaachan. – um sorriso triste apareceu em sues l

- Este ano será diferente. Você ganhará um chocolate, e um bem especial. Não vá dispensá-la, heim?- brincou ela sorrindo.

- Quem sabe. – ele tentou forçar um sorriso mais animado, mas não teve muito sucesso. Deu as costas para a confeitaria e acenou com o dorso da mão, coberta por uma grossa luva preta, enquanto se distanciava, indo para casa.

Havia aberto a porta de vidro e já começara a entrar no estabelecimento quando a menina parou em frente à vitrine. A senhora se voltou para ela.

- Procurando um chocolate?

- Ah n-não, obrigada. Eu já tenho o meu.

- Algo a angustia, minha querida?

- É só que... Eu não tenho muita certeza... se devo dizer sobre meus sentimentos à ele. Acho que ele ainda gosta de outra garota. – ela levantou os olhos e uma lágrima teimosa escapou deles.

- Foram quantas tentativas?

- De-dez. – respondeu, a voz falhando enquanto lutava para engolir o choro ao se lembrar da sorridente kunoichi médica de cabelos róseos.

- Ora! Se você batalhou tanto para chegar à perfeição, por que parar no meio do caminho? Você deveria por um sorriso neste belo rosto, erguer-se e ir até ele!

- Ce-certo, obaa-san. – deu-lhe um pequenino sorriso e seguiu seu caminho ainda receosa, rumo ao seu desafio.

Após a Hyuuga virar a esquina, o jutsu foi desfeito revelando, no lugar a velha senhora, uma Sakura bastante contente consigo mesma. _"Eu sabia que aqueles dois só precisavam de um empurrãozinho." _pensou, suspirando. _"Sinceramente espero que o Naruto não ponha tudo à perder."_

_--_--_--_--_--_--_

Demorou algum tempo para chegar ao prédio, devido às milhares de pessoas que atrapalhavam o caminho. Antes de subir as escadas, respirou fundo.

"_Vamos lá."_

Subiu devagar e logo chegou à porta verde. Bateu, mas não houve resposta. Bateu novamente. Nada. Abaixou-se até o nível inferior da porta. _"Talvez dê pra passar pela brecha debaixo da porta"_. Pegou o pacote e mediu o tamanho. Suspirou, desanimada. _"É muito grande..."_

- O que tá fazendo Hinata?

A menina deu um pulo e virou-se de uma vez, encostando as costas na porta. Quando olhou para cima, havia um Naruto confuso observando-a. Ela sentiu-se corar até a raiz dos longos cabelos negro-azulados.

- O que cê tava tentando fazer?

- E-e-e-eu s-s-só... B-e-e-em... e-eu vi-im tra-trazer is-isso... – ela estendeu-lhe a caixinha. Ele pegou o pacote com um olhar meio tristonho, girando-a entre os dedos longos, para logo dar um de seus costumeiros sorrisos.

- Pra quem eu entrego? Kiba, Shino...

- Na-não Naruto-kun. Não é isso.

- Ei, não precisa se envergonhar. Eu entrego pra ele sem problemas. Mas talvez eu tenha que descobrir sozinho. Vou dizer pra ele te encontrar na praça que fica no centro da vila. – e antes que ela pudesse explicar qualquer coisa, ele já havia saído. Deixou-se ficar ali, com a cabeça entre os joelhos flexionados, sem reação.

_--_--_--_--_--_--_

Decidira procurar primeiro por Kiba, era mais provável ser ele do que Shino. A não ser que Hinata tivesse um gosto bastante peculiar voltado para pessoas estranhas. Encontrou Kiba no saguão da clínica veterinária dos Inuzuka, entregando um pequeno cachorrinho negro a um garotinho, que soltou um agudo "Obrigado tio!" antes de sair.

- Yo, Kiba. Posso falar com você um instante?

- Ei Naruto! Claro, entra aqui. – apontou uma porta branca atrás do balcão de recepção, dando espaço para que o loiro passasse primeiro. – E então, o que quer? – perguntou amigavelmente, depois de fechar a porta.

- É que eu tenho algo pra você. – apanhou a caixinha, guardada no bolso do casaco.

- Olha Naruto, foi mal, mas... é que eu num corto pra esse teu lado. Meu negócio é com mulher mesmo.

- Baka! Isso não é meu, é da Hinata! Eu só tô fazendo o favor de entregar. Feh... – jogou-a para Kiba, que a apanhou no ar. – Faz favor de limpar essa mão antes de comer. – soltou por cima do ombro, vendo que o amigo já abria a caixa.

Já segurava a maçaneta da porta principal quando escutou Kiba lhe chamar.

- Naruto, isso não é pra mim. – disse, estendendo-lhe o embrulho de Hinata de volta a ele.

- Então deve ser para o esquisito. – murmurou para si – Hmm, valeu Kiba. Vou procurar o dono. Até mais. – despediu-se, saindo em direção a rua. Vagou pelas ruas movimentadas, pensando onde Shino poderia estar, quando o encontrou encostado em uma das frondosas árvores.

- Hey, Shino! – gritou enquanto se aproximava do amigo.

- Olá Naruto. Como tem passado?

- Legal. Aí, tenho uma coisa pra te entregar. É da Hinata. – disse entregando a caixa ao Aburame. – Ela não me disse quem era o cara então eu tive que adivinhar sozinho. Eu já levei pro Kiba, mas ele falou que não era pra ele. Aí eu trouxe pra você, já que vocês são companheiros de time dela, então eu pensei que pudesse ser um de vocês dois... – tagarelava enquanto Shino abria o pacote. -... já que ela não falava muito com outros garotos.

- Naruto, isso não é pra mim.

- Como assim não é pra você? Se não era do Kiba, tem que ser seu. De quem mais poderia ser?

- Eu não sei, mas e se você abrisse e desse uma olhada? Talvez você descubra de quem seja. Depois me conte o desfecho. – falou o Aburame, lançando a caixa para Naruto por cima do ombro, e se misturando à multidão. O loiro olhava confuso para a caixinha em sua era, afinal Shino e Kiba já haviam aberto também. Desatou o laço mal-feito de Shino e abriu a pequena caixa. Lá dentro, embrulhado cuidadosamente em papel de seda, havia a face do Uzumaki feita em chocolate preto e branco, exatamente igual às carinhas que Hinata havia preparado para o almoço tanto tempo atrás na missão onde deveriam capturar Gosunkugi em que foram junto com Kiba e Akamaru. Ele havia procurado tanto pelo homem a quem eram destinados o chocolate e os sentimentos da Hyuuga e ele estava bem ali, o tempo todo os levando consigo. Lembrou-se de Hinata à sua porta, quando ela tentou falar algo quando ele perguntara a quem deveria entregar, recordou-se das reações dela quando ele estava por perto. Olhou para o céu: o crepúsculo já estava no fim. Tudo que ele desejava enquanto saltava pelos prédios, a caixinha azul apertada na mão enluvada, era que ela tivesse esperanças de que ele iria descobrir e que estivesse esperando na maldita praça. Não havia mais Sakura nem dor pelos outros dias dos namorados, só havia Hinata e o desejo louco de que ela acreditasse na fraca capacidade de percepção dele.

A lua já despontava no céu quando ele chegou à praça. Buscava desesperado um sinal da garota, trombando em pessoas sem pedir desculpas, até que a avistou virada para a fonte enquanto jogava uma moeda e fazia um pedido. Ele se aproximou e tocou levemente no braço da Hyuuga. Ela virou-se sobressaltada.

- Gomen, Hinata. Eu o encontrei um pouco tarde. – olhou ao redor. A praça estava lotada e ele sentia-se um tanto claustrofóbico. Segurou suavemente a mão da garota. – Venha comigo. – e ela foi.

Ele a conduziu até a rocha com as cabeças dos Hokages. Ficou sobre a cabeça do Quarto, observando a noite pontilhada de estrelas, enquanto pensava no que dizer. Hinata postou-se ao seu lado, muda, esperando que ele falasse primeiro.

- Eu devo ser realmente um idiota. – falou, pondo a mão sobre a face. – Estava tudo na cara, era só prestar um pouco mais de atenção. – fitou-a de soslaio. Sua face estava voltada para o chão, as madeixas escuras o impediam de ver sua expressão enquanto ela brincava com os indicadores. Ele tocou o topo da cabeça dela, enquanto fitava as luzes da vila.

- Você quer tentar fazer do jeito certo? – perguntou com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que estendia a caixinha para ela. Ela apanhou-a com as mãos nuas, respirou fundo e soltou:

- Na-Naruto-kun, por favor, a-aceite esse chocolate co-como prova dos meus sen-sentimentos. – e ofereceu-a. Ele apanhou-a com cuidado e a guardou no casaco.

-Obrigado. – murmurou e pegou as mãos de Hinata entre as suas e beijou as pontas de seus dedos.

- Seus dedos estão como gelo! – declarou assustado. Puxando-a para perto de si, fez com que ela botasse as mãos em suas costas, por baixo do casaco. A proximidade a fez corar bruscamente.

- Bem melhor agora, não? – perguntou sorridente.

- O-obrig-gada. – agradeceu sem olhá-lo. Ele puxou sua face, obrigando-a a encará-lo. Naruto inclinou o rosto e pressionou levemente seus lábios contra os da morena.

- Namore comigo. – sussurrou.

- Ha-hai. – ela sussurrou de volta, sorrindo e apertando seu corpo contra o dele, num abraço quente e aconchegante.

_________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**

Olá pessoas ,)

Fanfic em comemoração ao dia dos namorados. Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura! Sinceramente, eu amei escrever essa fic. Eu achei ela super fofaa *-* E se alguém estiver interessado em saber mais ou menos como é o chocolate do Naruto, dêem uma olhada em Naruto - episódio 159.

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

**Faça a sua boa ação de hoje! Aperte no botãozinho com as letras verdes e faça uma criança feliz!**


End file.
